Witch Way The Witch Woos
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: A witch is turning the pretty boys in town into their playthings Zoros a little worried for the cook. A San/Zo thing I did for 30 piece over on LJ. I will get the rest of them up soon but figured the ones near a 1,000 words could get their own entry.


Zoro looked at the cute girls ringing up his list of purchases with disinterest. Cute girl. This made them at least half not his type. The delicate flower crap just didn't work for him. The swordsman preferred someone with a little more toughness to them.

Sanji of course would've been smitten. The fool cook went for nearly anything female, type was really more just an approximate age requirement.

Zoro sighed as he took the bags up into his arms. The girls should be thankful he got their portion of the list or else the cook would still be swooning and doing all those idiot things he does. Obnoxious. The only thing keeping the swordsman for clocking the idiot was the fact he knew it was harmless.

Even if some girl foolishly gave Sanji the time of day, the cook was a realist that thought too highly of them to use or tarnish a woman when he knew he'd just be back on the boat in a few hours with a mythical ocean to find.

The girl putting the receipt in the bag was suddenly nudged by the other.

"Hey did you tell him? About the witch?" The redheaded one asked.

"No, he should be safe right? He is too strong and muscley…" The brunette answered simply with a shrug.

"You idiot! He is obviously a pirate! His crew might come ashore too!" The redhead sighed in frustration with a roll of the eyes before addressing the swordsman. "Just so you are aware sir, we have a witch on the island that lives just out side of town but often comes to port to spell some new companions. Muscle guys like you don't have anything to worry about but if you have some pretty boy types in your crew you should let them know to be careful."

Zoro immediately thought of the blond on the other side of port carrying a list like his own.

"Be careful of what exactly? What do they do?"

"Well…like I said, the witch is looking for companions…and pretty boys are the favorite of choice. It starts with a spell directed at their target and then their victim is reduced to nothing more than enamored slave, their every thought and wish for happiness is taken over by wanting to please their new master. It is so sad and kind of disgusting to watch the things demanded of the victims. "

Zoro relaxed and almost smirked at the information. Sounded almost like their witch of a navigator already had Sanji under this particular spell and from what he could tell if the witch was at all good looking no one would be able to tell a discernable difference in the cooks behavior. They'd just have to send Nami out to fetch him and they could still leave with the tide.

The brunette nodded.

"He is such a mean pervert! It is really too bad too, since he is pretty good looking himself. He could probably catch a cute guy himself without using magic if he was a little nicer."

"Huh? He?"

"Yeah, the witch."

"So the witch is actually a good looking man with a mean streak that prefers pretty boys. Is that right?" The amused feeling he had a minute before was twisting violently in his stomach now.

Both girls nodded.

"And he makes these pretty boys obsessed with him and makes them do perverted things with him?"

"Ohh! Especially blonds!" The brunette added as she suddenly seemed to remember this additional fact. The redhead nodded in silent agreement.

"Oh for the love of…would you watch this for me?" He grumbled in annoyance as he put the freshly purchased bags back on the counter. They nodded just before he streaked out the door.

The love cook was a stupid idiot when it came to women, but he always held himself back to some pristine code of behavior.

Men were something entirely different. The cook had no romantic notions toward men and thus was always a tougher, rawer, and more real version of himself that didn't hold anything back as far as they were concerned.

Under that kind of spell with that kind of witch, Zoro just knew he had to find the cook before his favorite parts of the bastard were stolen and used without his permission.

Zoro faced a dead end. Wait…had he already come this way? He dashed back to the main street only to smack into an attractive guy with long dark hair sweeped back into a ponytail sending both sprawling to the ground and the man landing on top of him.

"Ouch...oh hey. You're not bad at all for someone so built." The man stood up and offered a hand to Zoro even as his other hand snuck into a pouch by his belt.

"Excuse me." Came a familiar voice behind the man, ignored.

"Sorry about that…was in a hurry." Zoro offered in half apology as he stretched his neck.

"Not a problem…I'm just surprised. You must be new in town."

"Hey…" Came the voice behind the two again.

Zoro sat up.

"Yeah, we just got into port."

The mans eyes traveled down Zoro as he pulled a handful of powder from the pouch, the other hand at the ready to help the swordsman up.

"How nice…" It came attached to a leer.

"I SAID MOVE IT SHITHEAD!! YOU'RE BLOCKING THE WHOLE GOD DAMN SIDEWALK!" Sanjis voice exploded behind them and the man with the ponytail was being kicked clear across town. He continued walking the step or two, his arms full of bags, when he spotted Zoro on the ground. "Oh Marimo, what are you doing down there? "

Zoro got up and ignored the question.

"You okay cook? There is a rumor about a nasty guy targeting your type."

Sanji chewed on the end of his cigarette as he considered that and ignored the swordsmans question in turn.

"Where did you hear this?"

"The girls at the shop I was in…" Zoro groaned as Sanjis eyes lit up but decided that was a good gauge that witch guy hadn't found him yet. Better keep him close. "I need to go back there anyway for the stuff. Want to come?"

Sanji smiled.

"I think they deserve to have an apology that they had the poor luck to be in your unappreciative company all afternoon."

"Yeah whatever." Zoro answered with a shake of the head. He took a bag from the cooks arms and walked amicably beside him up the street, all the while keeping an eye out for a male witch. Whatever the hell they are supposed to look like.


End file.
